Beyond the Mountains
by starmariofan4
Summary: Elsa and Anna Arendelle were born on the North Mountain, where it's endlessly winter and forever cold. One day the two girls get a letter from their cousin who lives in the "Summer Lands" beyond the mountain about her wedding. Could this be their chance to actually be able to live outside the mountains? Some Suggestive themes.
1. North Mountain

The North Mountain barely had one village as the mountain was covered in a thick, endless layer of snow that prevented anything to grow, so the villagers domesticated yak and goats to survive the harshness of the snowy weather. On the surface, this seems fine and good, but they were often threatened by the snow goblins and orcs. The snow goblins and orcs were rarely ever seen by the humans of the village, and they wanted to keep it that way.

The villagers were desperate to keep their livestock protected, so they hired a young woman named Elsa. Elsa was very lovely with platinum-blonde hair that she tied into a thick bun at the back of her head, ice-blue eyes that seemed to turn anyone to ice just by looking into them, and snow-white skin that got lost in the common snow-storms. The young woman lived alone on the other side of the mountain with her younger sister and two birds, and only came to the main village when she was in desperate need of supplies or to defend the livestock from those creatures. How she defended against monsters that seemed to come from the darkest pits of Hell? Well, you'll find out.

Elsa sat on an intricate chair of blue ice while her falcon, Marshmallow, looked at the bleak surrounding, as slobbering growls and bloody cries filled the snowing mountain. Elsa got up from her seat, and Marshmallow began flapping his pale wings and began to tear at the orcs' face. Elsa squinted her eyes to see slobbering, white goblins with burning red eyes that crept into people's skin and caused them to have a heart attack - apart from Elsa - and the orcs were dark elves with scarred skin, gray skin and eyes, pupiless black eyes, and wore loincloth.

Elsa summoned shards of ice, blasted them at the creatures, and they turned to pure ice. The rest of the creatures shot vine-covered arrows at the pale-skinned woman, but her powers created a shield of ice around her and Marshmallow. She tore down the wall of ice and it flew at the heads of the creatures, and they crumbled to the ground as they turned to blue ice covered in flakey snowflakes. They tried to get closer to Elsa, but she controlled the surrounding the snow and created a mini avalanche that crushed the remaining orcs and goblins.

Elsa wiped her hands as falcon sat on her shoulder and waited for the sun to rise over the North Mountain. She petted one of the brown-furred yaks, as a man in a thick, fur-lined coat made of dark green wool and carrying a tiny brown pouch, as the sun drenched the mountain in gorgeous hues of orange and purple. "Well done, Ms. Arendelle," the man said, handing her the pouch that jingled during the transaction.

"Thank you, Mayor Butler," Elsa said, throwing her black poncho's hood off her platinum hair. Elsa smiled as she walked away with her payment for protecting the livestock of the village as the rumbling of the train's whistle as it pulled away from the mountain with crates of yak pelts. She sighed happily, as she ignored the comments about her being 'evil' and 'wicked witch', or something like that, just because she had powers over Winter. Did she care? Was she even afraid? A little. If people here called her a monster, what would others think of her if she did unleash her powers on anyone other than goblins and other creatures? Elsa looked away as Marshmallow flew ahead of her. She walked out of the village as the sun was still low in the sky as the hues began to dissolve, as she came across the bridge of ice that she created when they moved here from their parents' house in the village eight years ago when Anna was just a baby; their house was strange looking with a strange concoction of ice and wood with a circular design with an ornate bridge, because when they found it was an abandoned shack with a ruined wooden bridge as the only way to get to the shack, but they chose this place because of where it was. The house was next to an orchard of snowberries that grew on frozen vines, and waterfall that was ice in mid-rush.

Elsa walked across the bridge as she heard the door slam close, and she looked up at the house to see her little, eight-year-old sister. Anna was her like her sister in facial features, but she had orange hair that was tied into two braids, peach skin, and wore a white blouse, green corset with pink lacing, and a long, rosemaled green skirt in contrast to her sister's long teal dress with black lining and her black poncho. "Elsa, you're back!" Anna cried as a white owl came flapping towards the house and perching itself on an ice windowsill, running towards her sister who had been pulling on some white gloves.

Elsa looked on with concern as Anna squeezed her tightly. "Anna, why aren't you wearing a cloak? You're probably freezing right now, and I didn't make you it, so you would freeze to death," Elsa said, and Anna blushed shyly as Elsa took her hand in her own and they headed for the door. They lived in a one room house that was covered with ice, two wooden beds that were covered with furs, a table of sculpted ice with a tablecloth of woven snow, and a rock fireplace where a bubbling cauldron was hovered over a flint-made fire, which was safe for the house because Elsa's ice was invincible to all forms of heat.

Anna ran to the fireplace and began to stir the broth in the cauldron. Elsa walked over to the table where a glass jar filled with silver coins called walts and was almost to the top, and she placed more tablets into the jar; specifically, six tablets which were each worth one. Elsa looked over her little sister who was pouring broth into two bowls, placing them on the table, then running back, and pouring some creamy goat milk into two blue cups. The owl landed was still perched on the windowsill where some snowberry seeds were laid out for him as Marshmallow flew out the window to hunt. "Anna, do you want some help?"

She looked over at her sister, and shook her head. "You work so hard at night, so I should at least do the housework," Anna said, taking a seat on the floor like Elsa. The elder sister sighed as she took a few drinks of her milk, and took a few sips of her broth. "Do you like it?"

Elsa looked up and carefully placed the bowl on the table and smiled. "I love it, princess," she truthfully said, taking another sip of her food. Anna smiled, as she took a large gulp of her soup, and Elsa asked, "So, princess. How was your night?"

Anna looked up at her big sister with her blue eyes that were filled with wonder, "It was incredible! Olaf told me a hilarious joke, and I was able to go ice skating," she said motioning towards the ice covered floor. Elsa noticing where she was looking saw sleek marks from a blade of some sort, and she gave her an unamused expression. "You can fix that, right?"

"ANNA!" Elsa scolded, causing Anna to be in a state of shock. "You know you're not supposed to go ice skating when I'm not here!" Elsa continued, tapping her boot as the floor achieved a brand new coating of ice. "Think about what could've happened if you had fallen on your head and no one was here to help you."

Anna looked away as tears start to be produced from her crystal-blue eyes, "I'm sorry, Elsa. I know it was wrong and…"

Elsa, seeing her little sister cry. she saw she went too far. "I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Elsa apologized. She got up from the part of the floor she was sitting on and hugged her little sister. "You know I hate yelling at you, so just promise me you'll be a good girl and not do that again," she said, and let go of her sister and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

Anna wiped away her tears and said, "Pinky promise." Elsa smiled at her little sister, before grabbing the jar of walts.

"Hey, Anna. It seems we only need a few more walts, before we can move to Magic Kingdom," Elsa said, excitingly and Anna perked up. Elsa and Anna had dreamed of the Summer Lands that were at the base of the North Mountain, and covered in lush fields, valleys of vegetables, orchards of heavy fruit trees, and sun's warm breezes where the capital of Disney was located. Elsa whistled, and Olaf flew onto the table with a little note in his claws. Elsa took the note, saw it had a little purple crest near the corner, and quickly read it.

 _My dear cousins, I hope everything's okay with you too._

 _I hope you'll be able to make enough walts to come see_

 _me at my wedding. The wedding will be on the eve of_

 _the New Year. I really hope you can make it. I even_

 _picked out dresses you'll love. I'll see you then._

 _Your Loving Cousin,_

 _Rapunzel_

Elsa looked over at her sister and gave her large grin. "Guess what, sis? Punzie's getting married."

Anna looked up excitedly, and said, "Who is she getting wed to?" Elsa looked over the letter, but it never said who she would marry. Elsa looked up at her sister and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we go."

Elsa nodded, and looked over at the shelves filled with father's books when a thought came to her. "I think it's about time for us to practice your writing," Elsa said, then took down a tiny, thick book with brown leather. She placed it on front of her sister, then grabbed a spare journal mother had but never wrote in and the pencil that went with it. Elsa flipped through the pages of the journal to see it covered with drawings beside writing, and she sighed. Elsa handed it to her sister and instructed her to copy page two-hundred and three, and then they can play with the elder sister's powers.

While her sister worked hard on her page, Elsa fell onto her fur-covered bed and fell fast asleep from her hard-work last night. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa!" Anna cried into her older sister's ear as the bright orange, yellow, and purple reflected off the ice floors from the sunset. Elsa looked over to see her sister holding her journal with a journal of words. Elsa wiped her eyes, and groggily grabbed the notebook and looked down the entire page. She saw that it was the same exact as the words in the book and pulled herself off the bed and summoned a flurry of snowflakes. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna cried, as the room filled with snow storms. It was beautiful as they skated around the room and all around the room. Elsa let Anna play around before sitting down with a piece of paper and a quill made of a feather from Marshmallow.

 _My good cousin, I am pleased to tell you_

 _that we might be able to attend your_

 _wedding for we are nearly able to buy_

 _a train ticket for the two of us._

 _We hope we are able to be there_

 _by the Eve of New Year's._

 _Your Dear Cousins_

 _Elsa and Anna Arendelle_

Elsa rolled the note then tied with a string of ice with a snowflake decoration and handed it to Olaf. She whistled a piercing tune and Olaf flew away for their cousin. Elsa looked out the window to see it was nighttime outside and then looked over to her little sister who was busy making a snow angel. "Anna, time for bed!" Elsa called. Anna groaned as the older one grabbed a brush of wood and began brushing Anna's unbraided hair, as the usual winter storm grew heavy outside, blocking out the golden sun in the distance. After, Anna and Elsa pulled off her over dress and Anna crawled into her bed while Elsa sat on her bed reading a book, until her sister asked, "Elsa?"

Elsa, without looking up, said, "Yes, Anna."

"Could you sing for me?" Anna asked. Elsa looked over and nodded. She breathed in and remembered the lullaby her mother sang for her as a child.

 _So ro liten tull_

 _Gid vi hadde stua full_

 _Ut av slike små unger._

 _Stua og koven_

 _Løa og låven_

 _Og en liten haug utpå gården._

Elsa looked over at her little sister who was fast asleep upon on her furs that served as a blanket for the two girls. She walked over to her sister, and took one of Anna's pelts over and put it over her sister sleeping figure. She walked over to her own bed and pulled her blanket over herself and fell fast asleep, as time ticked by for soon it will be midnight which is when she will need to get working.

(*)

Anna blinked awake as the storm still raged outside, and saw her sister, already dressed, packing a pouch of snowberries and was out the door. Anna sighed sadly, then stretched herself out. "Better start on my chores," she said to herself and walked over to the fireplace and began lighting some flint. She grabbed some boiled water from the shelf, poured it into the cauldron, and began stirring it with her spoon. Then, Anna grabbed a some yak meat that had been in locked in a case of ice and dumped the meat and ice in the cauldron as she recalled being two years old and watching her fifteen year old sister work hard every day. Back then, Elsa had to do everything around the house from providing for her and Anna to sewing the clothes, while Anna could only help out ever so slightly. The years passed since then and Anna started to feel like less of a burden to her sister, but still felt horrible for making her sister work so hard every night.

These thoughts haunted her when she noticed, Olaf perched himself on the sill and Anna quickened towards the snowberries and plucked out the seed, then laid them out for Olaf. She then hurried back to work on Elsa and her's lunch, and ate the snowberries as breakfast. The day passed as it usually did with Anna running around sewing, keeping the fire lit, stirring the broth, and drawing pictures in her notebook when she was bored. Olaf flew onto Anna's shoulder and said, "Who?" as if motioning to the funny looking snowman she was drawing in her journal that belonged to their mother.

"That's the first snowman, Elsa and I made when I was three. His name is Olaf, too," Anna answered, before seeing a note in his claws with purple sun on it and two packages on his back. _Should I?_ Anna thought hesitant, before realizing she only promised not to skate around the room and took the tiny scroll from the white owl. The letter was from their cousin and she read:

 _That's great, guys! Here are some clothes_

 _that won't fry you down here. I'll show you_

 _those outfits I promised in my last note._

 _And if you need them here's a few more_

 _walts._

 _-Rapunzel_

Anna was a little confused until five tablets rolled onto the ice floor. Without hesitation, she picked up the walts, cleaned them on her pink apron, and poured them into the glass jar. Silently, she thanked her family, but left the packages on the as she continued with tending the fire and food. Anna thought about what it would be like to live in the Summer Lands, and to feel the warm breeze on her toes and sound of rushing waters to fall asleep to in comparison to the coldness of the mountains and the sounds of a blizzard every night.

Hours passed, and Anna was finally finished with dinner when Elsa burst into the house followed by Marshmallow on her shoulder, and a pouch of walts in her hand. Elsa quickly opened the sack and let the walts flow into the container. "Good day, Elsa?" Anna said, smiling, because she already knew the answer as she poured some of the broth in the bowls.

"BETTER THAN OKAY!" Elsa cried, before settling down on the floor, and seeing the packages. "Where did you get these, Anna?"

Anna walked over with the bowls and placed one in front of her sister then sat down with hers, and excitedly said, "Those are packages Punzie sent us. She said it would be good for us when we arrive at her village."

Elsa smiled back and handed Anna the package with her name on it. The package was wrapped in pink tissue and was folded to be only fourth its actual size, but Anna tore open the tied tissue to reveal a beautiful gown with a light-green skirt, a black bodice and bow, dark green shirt with puffy sleeves, olive stockings, and flat, black shoes. Anna twirled around with the dress and looked happily at her sister and asked, "How do you think I'll look in it?"

"Beautiful as always," Elsa answered tapping her fingers on her own package. Then in her motherly tone said to her, "Remember to thank Rapunzel. She probably used a lot of walts to get us these."

Anna snatched the package from under her sister's hand and said, "I know, Elsa, I will." And the she shoved the package into Elsa's arms and ordered in a playful voice, "Now open yours." The elder smiled and pulled out of the violet tissue a three piece outfit. The two piece outfit consisted of a long dress that was light-blue that had a boxy neckline and a belt of light blue-and-white, an apron with a blue- and-white design, and a plain white shirt that went under the dress. "It's so pretty, Elsa!" Anna laughed, as Elsa held the long blue gown up for her to see it in full.

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa said, picking the garments up and gently laid them on her bed, and then walked over to the jar of walts. "You stay here, Anna. I'm going to the ticket booth to get our tickets."

Anna looked over at the blizzard outside, and asked her sister, "Will we be able to move to the Summer Lands like you promised?"

Elsa stopped in her tracks at the doorway, and said, "We'll see, princess. We'll see," and with that the elder sister was gone out the door.

Elsa walked through the snow, as the winds tugged at her teal and black dress as the storm seemed to get worse and worse. Elsa sighed and flicked her wrist and the blizzard seemed to stop in time, which made it easier to trudge through the pale snow. _Much better_ , she thought as she walked along the side of the mountain where the village was, and the train station. She looked over at the ticket booth, that was next to the train station, where some were yearning to leave the North Mountain and the train being the only way to leave the endless snowy mountain.

Nobody ever comes here by choice; either hardship or just being born here has something to do with it, but one thing's for sure, people just want to get away from the winter. Elsa knew this and didn't want fighting off the chill and cold for her sister, so she knew what she'll do in the Summer Lands. Hopefully, they have jobs for sorceresses. Elsa walked over to the booth and dumped the entire jar of walts out in front of the brown haired man.

He quickly counted all the walts and pulled them into a large brown bag, heavy with walts. " For this amount of walts I can give you two tickets in the cargo train. But, I can be persuaded to up you to second class," he said, then wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Elsa, who was trying to resist the urge to turn him to an ice statue then and there.

"The cargo sounds fine," Elsa angrily said, turning her ball into a fist. The man rolled his eyes and handed her two cargo tickets and she walked away, her face red with anger. _UGGGHH...MEN_!

Author's Note: Hey, everybody. So as you probably know The Freezing Heart is gone, and I don't know if you should re-post it or post it on and yes I do use a Norwegian lullaby in this, but it's not copyrighted. Anyway, I hope you like this fanfiction and tell me your thoughts on what I should do about the Freezing Heart.


	2. Sunrise Village

After Elsa (wearing a blue scarf and a purple cape), explained to Mayor Butler what was happening with her and her sister, he replied, "Elsa." He paused for a moment before looking at her with his brown eyes and said, "Good luck down there."

Elsa smiled back, and exited his office where her sister was sitting (bundled tightly in two cloaks, three scarves, and a jacket Mother wore when she was alive that was far too big for the tiny girl), with a giant satchel hanging from her small body. She walked over to her sister, whose face was beaming with happiness at where they were going and possibly staying. "Time to go, princess," Elsa said as Marshmallow flew onto her shoulder, and Olaf landed on their satchel. Anna handed the satchel to her older sister, as Olaf ducked into the bag and peeked out of the flap. Elsa pulled the heavy satchel over her opposite shoulder and took her sister's hand and they walked over to the train station. Elsa handed their tickets to the conductor, and they boarded the caboose and cargo train. The caboose was pretty crowded, and everyone was sitting on the floor, some children were running around; others were being fed by their parents, and some young people were holding maps, but it was still warm. Elsa pushed through the crowd, holding tightly to her sister and avoiding the perverted gaze of some jerk on the other side of the car. Elsa took her little sister over to the corner and they sat on some bags filled with hay.

Elsa held onto her sister's hand as the giant whistle sounded and the wheels began turning and turning until they were speeding down the mountain. When they were halfway down the mountain, Elsa finally stop squeezing her sister's hand, Anna began to take off her bundles of warm clothes and put them in the satchel with the clothes their cousin sent them. "Hey, Elsa. What are we gonna give Rapunzel for her wedding?" Anna asked. Elsa realized they had nothing to give her cousin, but she remembered her powers were able to create unique items. So, she pushed out as much ice as she could manage until, and poured her most creative ideas into the object, and when she knew she was finished, she gasped. As the frost began to clear, Elsa could clearly make out that it was necklace, but not just any old necklace; this necklace twinkled in the bright sun of the Summer Land, illuminated with all colors of the rainbow. The pendant was shaped like the golden sun, and the chain was a hundred rampion flowers stringed together that were pristine and gorgeous. Elsa then conjured up a jewelry box that was etched with a golden sun etched into the lid, and placed the ice necklace gently inside. "That'll be perfect," Anna commented, as her sister carefully put the box under their clothes and pelts.

"I hope so," Elsa said, undoing her thick bun and it came out in a long, messy braid. Anna sat down next to her, and looked as if she was about to say something, but she paused. "Yes, Anna?"

Anna looked out the cargo window as rolling, green hills grew smaller the farther away the train grew. "It's nothing, Elsa," Anna replied, sadly as her gaze was permanently locked onto the green fields, that were both strange….and beautiful.

"Anna. I know you're lying, so why don't you just come out with it," Elsa said, by for once Anna kept her mouth shut. Elsa sighed, as she noticed a sweet, little girl with her teenage sister and their parent. This brought her back to the days when she was a teenager just trying to get by in the Mountain with her sister.

(*)

 _Two years passed since Idun and Adgar Arendelle passed away, and their fifteen-year-old Elsa was forced to raise her two year old sister, Anna._

" _Can I help?" Anna said, while Elsa was pouring in some defrosted ice in the boiling cauldron that would serve as their water. Elsa looked over at her sister, put only pointed her back to some books in the corner of the house near the beds. Anna sighed, and walked away from her sister and began drawing on the book's pages, while her sister worked hard around the house. She scrubbed at the wall with the handkerchief she wore around her hair that was tucked in a messy braid, then she pulled up her purple gown and blue apron and began sweeping the floor, and finally preparing the rest of the food her and Anna. She rested on the floor as Anna shoved some food in her mouth, and Elsa was smiling until she heard knocking at their door. She sat up and walked over to the door, mending their old garments into a brand new ones, and outside stood her former employer Bodil Avai, her face glum._

" _Ms. Avai. How might I help you?" Elsa fearfully asked. For the past two years she had been working for Ms. Avai in her dress shop after her mother died and made beautiful dresses of ice that were covered in icicles and snow flurries, but were as warm as any other gown._

 _Bodil gave her sad stare and said, "I'm sorry, but you're being discharged, because some people are complaining that you are taking so much time off is unfair to the other employees." Elsa nearly choked on those words, and as she felt her legs turn to ice._

" _NO! Please, I need this job!" Elsa cried collapsing to her knees, and holding her hands in a begging position. Elsa had worked so hard to keep this job, but also raise her sister on the side. "I'll do anything! I'll scrub the outhouse, clean the linens, or...or-"_

 _Bodil turned her back on the girl, and said, "Goodbye, Ms. Arendelle," and like that she was gone. Elsa fell to the ice floor and cried tears of ice for about an hour, until she noticed her little sister hovering over her sad body._

" _Elsa, why are you crying?" Anna asked, innocently. Elsa forced herself up and pulled her sister in a tight hug, that it seemed to crush her. "ELSA!" Anna cried, and Elsa quickly let her little sister go. Anna smiled happily, but then her king face looked grim, "What do we do now?"_

 _Elsa nearly cried again, as she begrudgingly said, "I-I don't know, princess." Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, and Elsa quickly felt foolish. What kind of guardian is she if her Little sister has to give her comfort? This thought nearly caused her tear up, when Olaf landed on the table followed by Marshmallow._ What can I do? _Elsa asked herself as Anna guided her back to the table and they silently ate their dinner._

(*)

"ELSA!" Anna cried, for it seemed Elsa had drifted away in her thoughts. Elsa quickly popped back to reality to see that the train had stopped and everyone was getting off the train, and Anna was already pulling Elsa to get up. Meanwhile, Elsa quickly grabbed their satchel, but Anna was pulling at her harder.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm coming," Elsa said, when she had pulled on the satchel over her shoulder, as they pushed through the crowd of people heading for Sunrise Village wearing it was warm and kind. When they were outside the station, Elsa let Olaf out of her and whistled a low tone. Olaf quickly began to fly and Elsa grabbed her sister's hand, and they raced after the white owl, because he knew the way to their aunt and uncle's inn and home. Marshmallow left her shoulder and began flapping alongside the much smaller bird.

Anna looked over at the different stalls, where they were saddled with fruits, vegetables, and all kinds of things she had never seen before. They were looking at them like they were insane and Anna began to slow her pace, but to no avail as her sister was nearly dislocating her arm to keep track of Olaf. Olaf sped around a corner followed by the young woman and little girl until they came upon a tall building with the words _Corona Inn._ The _Corona Inn_ was a thick timbered building with many windows in the shape of a small T and teal tile roof.

Elsa saw a woman with emerald green eyes, waist-length birch wood - colored hair, and wore a long violet-colored gown, a lavender shawl and apron. The woman looked up at the girls, and dropped her basket of bread. "Anna! Elsa!" the woman said, taking each of them in a tight hug. "My goodness. Elsa look at you a young woman with the beauty of your mother, but that fiery passion in your eyes...just like Adgar," she said sadly as Adgar was her brother before his demise along with Idun, Anna and Elsa's mother. Their aunt didn't acknowledge what happened, but instead turned to the younger sister, and said, "Look how big you've gotten! Last time I saw you, you were just a babe." Then seeing her confused expression said, "I'm your father's sister, Genevieve, and your aunt."

Anna smiled and hugged the adult in front of her. Genevieve looked back up at her eldest niece when something caught her eye. Elsa had been wearing a pale bandage across face that blended into her skin, and gasped. "Elsa! What happened?" she asked, and Anna let go of her aunt as she stood up to get a better look at her niece.

Elsa looked confused at first before she felt the skin-colored bandage, and said, "Oh! This." Aunt Genevieve nodded and felt the bandage to make sure it was really there. "It's nothing really," Elsa replied and ripped the skin colored bandage off to reveal a large, throbbing, red scar that made their aunt gasp when she saw it, across her nose and temple. "It hurt when I got it," Elsa continued, before seeing her aunt nearly faint, and quickly said, "but not anymore!"

"You have to see Rapunzel this instant," their aunt said, pulling her inside the inn followed by Anna and the birds. The inside of the inn was quite simple with stairs for the guest rooms, a kitchen in the corner that was sealed by double Dutch door that was separated in the middle, a dining room to the south of it where some waiters of both genders were serving the guests their noon meal, to the right of Elsa current position was a bathing house with separate baths for the different genders, and in front of them was counter where an older man with graying brown hair that was almost the color oak, a thick beard that was the same as his hair, grayish-eyes, and wore a navy blue tunic that most older men wore, and yellowish pants. Elsa knew it was their uncle, Frederick, who opened this inn originally, but with her aunt trying to pull upstairs it was kind of hard to wave to him.

While Elsa was being pulled upstairs, Anna looked around for some kids to play with as she rarely got outside in the mountains where it was almost cold, but now done here she was sweating like big from her thick wool gown and the intense heat, so Elsa will have to let her out! She looked around until her eyes locked with one boy who was about her age, whose own eyes were staring straight at her. The boy had messy blonde hair that unlike her sister was darkish and with brownish roots, his eyes were a greenish brown color, and he wore a blue shirt under a black vest, and over his brownish-black pants was a multi-colored belt. Their eyes were locked for what seemed forever, until someone called for him in the kitchen and Anna couldn't make out his name. The boy sighed, and gave her one last glance before heading into the kitchen. Anna didn't know why she wanted to just stared at that boy longer. Could it be because of her isolation on the mountain? The fact she had never really met any boys? Probably, but who knows.

"Anna!" her aunt called, and Anna's daze seemed to disappear, and reality seemed to slam her in the face. Quickly, she raced after her sister, aunt, and birds who were at the top of the second floor where some of the tenants were complaining about stupid stuff, but her aunt and sister's pace quickened up another flight of stairs where the richer, snobbier guests were gorging themselves with fine, purple wine and caviar. One snotty men whistled at her sister as they couldn't see the scar, and she quickly gave the man her infamous ice glare and when they caught a glimpse of that scar no one even gave them a second thought.

After what seemed like an endless staircase, Elsa, Anna, the birds, and Genevieve came across a long hallway surrounded doors with rustic doors at the only entrance to each of the doors. They followed their aunt down the long corridor until she stopped and knocked on a white door with a lining of golden suns along the outer area. "Come in!" a bubbly voice said from inside the room, Genevieve opened the knob and they entered. Elsa looked over the simple room to where the roof slanted a bit and on the right was bed with purple sheets and a yellow pillow with purple embroidery and a white pillow underneath, to the left was rough spun cot where a young man with scruffy brown hair, a slight after shadow, and wore a blue-buttoned vest over a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots lie still, and in a wooden chair sat young woman with long, blonde hair tied in an intricate braid that she tied around the man's arm as she sang a beautiful song and hair began to gleam. As the song concluded, the man began to arouse from his bed and the sisters (who were not surprise, because their cousin mentioned having these types of powers).

"Seriously, Eugene! That's the third time this month," their cousin said, wiping off her purple, embroidered skirt. She looked over at the one's who entered and her face turned into a bright smile and raced over to her cousins. "Elsa! Anna! It so good to see you guys again."

Anna was already happy to see her oldest cousin and hugged her tightly, "Thanks for the dresses, Punzie."

Rapunzel knelt down to her cousin's level, and said, "You're very welcome." Anna looked her up and down, for her dressed was stranger than what she was used to in the mountains. Rapunzel wore a knee-length purple gown with yellow and dark purple embroidery near the bottom, black flats on her feet, a yellow undershirt with purple lining near the collar, and purple shawl with lily flowers along the wool.

"So," Elsa said taking her eyes away from her sister who was still looking on curiously at their cousin. "Who are getting married to, Rapunzel?"

The man groaned and pushed past the sisters and their aunt. Rapunzel sighed and said, "Don't mind, Eugene. He may be a jerk, but he's still a good guy. And to answer your question, his name is Hans Westerguard."

Author's Note: Didn't see that coming, now did you? I'll be updating OoftheSMB very soon so keep your eyes open for that.


	3. Meeting Hans

Rapunzel sat up, and noticed the bloody scar that was slashed across her face. Quickly, she pulled her long hair up to her cousin's face and began to sing her special song, but when she removed her hair the scar still remained the most prominent thing upon her face. "Rapunzel, it's a scar. It can't be healed," Elsa sadly said, before they heard a cough at the doorway. Elsa and Anna spun around to see a man with pure red hair, emerald green eyes that hard as rock, and wore an elegant uniform that was red and gold with the medallion of the royal guard with the three circles.

"Hans! I didn't even know you were coming today," Rapunzel cried, literally leaping into his arms. They made out to the disgust of the elder Arendelle sister who covered the younger's eyes, but Anna was curious and tried take her sister's hand away. Suddenly, Elsa felt a dark presence in the room and when she looked up one of his eyes seemed to tint...red? Elsa shook her head quickly and looked back at the man in front of her and his eyes were hard, but green.

Hans looked over at the younger of the cousin, and said, "This must be the cousin you told me about Rapunzel," he said kindly, extending his forefinger for the little girl and Elsa quickly got in between them.

The man rose up and stared intently at Elsa's face, his mouth agape at what her saw, his eyes filled with disgust. "What are you looking at?" the platinum-haired girl asked, coldly. His gaze was still on her scar that slid down her cheek and her lower temple, and the way it throbbed still and yet it seemed still very old as it was filled with a darkish-black, clotted color.

Hans nearly screamed and pointed at the scar, "THAT!". Rapunzel and Anna quickly tried to pull the other away, for they knew things will get icy if something isn't done quickly.

Rapunzel ran in front of her older cousin, and fiance and said, "Hans. Elsa. Please. There is no reason for violence to breakout, when dinner's nearly ready. We're having hazelnut soup tonight, and you'll love it." Elsa broke from the man's glare and looked down to see her sister, with fearful and begging eyes, holding onto Elsa's teal skirt.

This brought her back to reality and said, with a sigh, "You are my cousin, Rapunzel, so I will not use my powers on him." _No matter how much he deserves it,_ Elsa said to herself, until she felt tugging at the bag over her shoulder.

Elsa looked down to see Anna, grabbing the satchel, before looking over at their cousin, and asked, "Could we wear our dresses? I'm getting sweaty in my mountain clothes." Rapunzel nodded, and left with Hans. Anna begged with her eyes to her older sister, and with a sigh, Elsa brought out their dresses and they quietly changed into them. By the time they were all dressed, Olaf and Marshmallow had fallen asleep on the windowsill. Elsa looked over in her cousin's mirror and breathed a sigh of sadness, as she looked at the wound that marked her skin. "How do I look, Elsa?" Anna said, twirling around in her new dress and stockings.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said picking the redheaded girl in her arms and turned to face the mirror so they could their reflections.

Anna smiled, and looked over at her sister and smile. "You look beautifuller," she said. "W-well, not fuller, b-but more beautiful. Elsa gave her sister a tight squeeze which led to another flashback from their history.

(*)

 _hirteen-year-old Elsa Arendelle cried in her and Anna's room after learning that their parents had been found dead with goblin claw marks on their mauled bodies, and orc arrowheads in their bloody heads. Elsa cried, as she heard her baby sister Anna in her crib fast asleep. Elsa then realized she was all alone to raise her little sister. She began pacing back and forth on the dark oak wood floor, pulling back her light, blonde hair through her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do. She walked downstairs where some furniture included a table with four chairs, a fireplace with a black cauldron hanging over an unlit fire, and a tiny living sofa of ice wood that their papa carved himself. She rested on the sofa and to make a few snowflakes as it always calmed her in the past, but this time they came in flurries of dark magic that flew out of the dark clouds and ice spread out the living room. Quickly, she ran over to a drawer and grabbed some gloves from the drawer, and slipped them on, remembering how Papa had told her if she ever lost control to shove on the wool gloves and they will keep her safe._

 _After shoving on the gloves, she looked back at all the furniture, and decided to sell them when they run low on walts. She began to hear her sister cry upstairs and rushed to her aid. She ran upstairs to see Anna waking up from her crib, her little tufts of orangish-hair in a tiny mop on the back of her head, and her little new blue eyes blinking and becoming tears beginning to form in her eyes. Elsa carefully picked up the baby, and rocked her asleep, but Anna kept wailing in Elsa's arms. "Please, Anna. I'm sorry I'm not mama or papa, but I'm trying to help," Elsa cried, but Anna kept wailing. Elsa anxiety was becoming excessive, and then remembered her mother would always read them a story to calm them down._

 _Elsa quickly thought of story and recited it. "Once upon a time, there lived a cold queen of the ice and snow, who was so cold she froze anyone who dared stand in her way. Her heart was so cold that no_ _one dared come close to her, that was until a day a beautiful little girl was born, who was able to melt her cold heart. The snow queen grew kind and warm, and she and the girl lived happily ever after." Elsa looked down to see her little sister fast asleep in her arms. She smiled and put her in the tiny fold-out crib covered in goat furs that would tickle you skin, and said, "So, will we."_

(*)

"Anna! Elsa!" their aunt called from downstairs. "Supper's ready." Elsa put Anna on the ground, and she ran downstairs, and Elsa picked up her skirts and followed the small girl. They walked downstairs where her aunt, uncle, cousin, (ugh!) him, and an older woman.

Elsa looked around to see it was a very simple, only being a birch table with cabin like chairs, and a vase of yellow flowers. Elsa smiled at their uncle, then looked over at her sister, "Anna, this is our uncle Frederick."

The man smiled at the little girl and said, "A pleasure, little one." He then motioned towards the woman next to him, "This is my half-sister, Gothel." Gothel was an old woman with slightly crazy eyes, black curly hair with streaks of gray, and wore a long red dress, a crimson red belt buckle, and black shoes under her gown. "Don't get too close!" Frederick cried, but it was too late; Gothel took one look at the smiling girl, and nearly bit her outstretched hand, if not for her uncle grabbing the collar of her undershirt and pulled her towards him.

"Are You Insane!?" Elsa cried running over to her shivering little sister, only to see her uncle shrugging and Rapunzel running over with a brush in her hand as Genevieve tried to restrain her sister in law. "Is she insane?" Elsa asked hugging her shivering her little sister.

Their uncle sighed, and said, "More or less. You see we grew up together, with her being older, but for years she would scream uncontrollably, say there are voices in her head, talk to somebody that wasn't there, and bite random people. I was so scared, and eventually my mother and father eventually had to lock her in the attic out of fear. I still wanted to help her so I sneaked into the attic whenever I could, but half the time I don't think she noticed me. Eventually, I met your aunt and we had Rapunzel and we learned about her hair."

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Frederick," Elsa said, and looked over at Hans who was merely drinking a cup of rum.

"It's okay, Elsa. It was long ago," then to change the subject. "Why don't you make some ice cream for dessert?" Elsa nodded half-heartedly and walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some milk and cocoa. She walked back to her family, and Hans, and placed the ingredients in a bowl.

"Don't you need ice?" Hans asked, but Elsa rolled her eyes and swirled her hands over her bowl and it twirled the milk and cocoa, as it began to whirl and freeze under her icy touch. Her aunt, uncle, and Rapunzel smiled, but Hans got out of seat and nearly screamed. He pointed straight at the girl, and cried, "WITCH! You're a witch!" and Elsa flinched.

Elsa began scooping some of the ice cream out and ignored his comment and simply said, "I'm a sorceress, because I'm born with magic."

Hans raced out of the building in "dignified" manner, and Rapunzel sighed. Anna turned to her sister and whispered, "Punzie's boyfriend's kind of a wuss." Elsa giggled, and they began to eat their hazelnut soup which was a brand new experience for Anna, who was savoring it with each bite. "This is really good, Auntie Genevieve."

"Thank, Rapunzel. She made it," their aunt replied, and Anna nodded to her cousin. Anna meanwhile, was so excited to tell her family the good news that she was squealing with delight. "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Anna?"

Anna looked over at her sister who was taking small gulps of her soup, and cried, "Back on North Mountain, Elsa said we might be able to stay down here!" Elsa's eyes grew buggy as her family looked over at her with huge happy eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Rapunzel cried and began talking about all the things they could do together.

Genevieve looked over and said, "You could stay here and help us out at the inn and your entire family is down here, and-"

Frederick gave his wife a questioning look, and said. "No, dear she should get a job at the Heroes' Guild." Elsa looked over at her uncle as she finished the last drop of soup in her bowl, and moved onto her ice cream.

Elsa then sighed knowing her family would only bag her if she told what really happened during that conversation and instead asked, "What's the Heroes' Guild?". Frederick then explained that the Heroes' Guild is organization of warriors with special abilities that protect and go on errands for people and get paid for their services.

Frederick scratched his chin and said, "I recall there being one on the other side of town. Why don't you go check that out?"

Elsa smiled, plunging her ice covered spoon into the cold chocolate ice cream. "I will. Thank you for that information, Uncle." Their uncle smiled, and Elsa turned towards her little sister to see the majority of her mouth was covered in brown cream, that barely any red was visible. Elsa sighed, and grabbed a napkin off the table and began wiping her little sister's cheeks, until the white napkin was covered in brown. "How did you even do that?" Elsa asked with her hands on her hips.

Anna shrugged, "I-I like chocolate." Elsa sighed and retook her seat. "So where are we going to stay?"

Rapunzel got up and redone her intricate braid, and said, "Follow me." Elsa got up from her seat, and walked behind her cousin and Anna tagged along with her sister and cousin.

They walked up the endless flight of stairs, until they were back inside the staff's quarters. Rapunzel led them down the long hallway, until they reached another door with purple and green crocuses outlined on each of side of the door. Rapunzel opened the door as Anna curiously touched the paint, to reveal a lovely room inside. The room had a similar layout as Rapunzel's, apart from the fact that there were two beds in this room with one being blue and purple with a dark-brown frame and headboard decorated with snowflakes, and the other was pink and white with a light brown bed frame and was decorated with a rosemaling of flowers. The walls were painted with crocuses and a green background, in the right corner were some dolls and books for Anna, and at the edge of each of bed was chest that matched the frame. "It's beautiful, Punzie," Anna said, hugging their cousin then ran over to the toys in the corner near her bed. "You didn't need to do all of this," Elsa seriously said, to her cousin as they watched the tiny girl play with her to toys.

"It's okay, Elsa. I love decorating, so think nothing of it," Rapunzel bubbly said, before walking out of the room. Elsa sighed, for sometimes she thought her cousin was _too_ sweet, but I guess that's what made her such a good person. With this thought in mind, she walked over to the chest to see what was inside while the owl and falcon landed on the bedposts of each bed. Elsa smiled at each of them, then went back to the chest; she dug through it to see it had white ice skates with painted blue snowflakes, lots of shade of blue and purple fabric, a long light blue nightgown with a purple sash at the chest and long sleeves.

Elsa brought out the long nightgown, and thought to herself, _She didn't have to do all of this._ Elsa put the nightgown back into the chest, and digged deeper until her pale finger hit something sharp and metal. Quickly she peeked at her finger that was now dripping with red blood, but she ignored and looked for what she pricked and found out it was a sewing needle and kit. She giggled a little until she saw it was the end of the day. _How did it get so late?_ she said to herself, and looked over at her sister, "Anna, time for bed."

Anna looked over from where she was playing and whined, "But Elsa, just five minutes more." Elsa shook her head and changed into the blue nightgown from the chunk, and fell asleep in the new bed.

Author's Note: Hey, everybody I really hope you're liking this story so far, and if you are please tell me about it and I will put the other chapters of How to Thaw the Freeze back up. Meanwhile, I have a few ideas for the other members of the Heroes' Guild, but like any good RPG, Elsa will need companions, so if you have any ideas for her some of her companions post it in the comments.


	4. The Heroes' Guild

Anna woke up when the sun was still fast asleep under the horizon, and the bedroom was dark and bleak. She looked around to see her older sister still fast asleep in bed, and decided against waking her up. She looked at herself to see her wild bedhead but decided to not try to brush it out. _I wonder what everything is like,_ Anna curiously said, and quietly slipped out of the room. Before, she did she quietly whistled for Olaf who had been sitting on the windowsill wide awake. Olaf hearing her whistle flapped over to her side, "Let's go see the rest of the inn." With that, they slipped out of the room and looked around the inns, quiet as a mouse in church as they looked around the building. The inside guest rooms were all locked and sealed, but that mattered less to Anna as she looked around the interior of the foyer to see it was very basic with only a few wooden tables and chairs, some cabinets overflowing with hats of every kind, a mural of plants, the sun and hundreds of gilded flowers was painted on the walls, and the doors were latched and a light brown color. Anna didn't like how quiet it was the room with only her own and Olaf's breathing being the some of the only sounds that provided company.

"I guess I should just get back to bed," Anna whispered quietly and was about to head back up to the employee level, when something caught her nose. It was sweet smelling and nothing like she had sniffed before, and it was coming from downstairs. She followed it down the long staircase until they were back in the main lobby where all the functions were taken care. Anna and Olaf followed the scent into the kitchen where Rapunzel was frying some strange-looking berries where some were dark purple and other were whole bunches of red fruit, and some tea was brewing in a sun decorated kennel behind it. Anna walked over to her cousin, when Rapunzel just saw her.

"Oh. Hi, Anna. Why are you out of bed?" Rapunzel asked, as she checked the berries in the skillet to make sure they weren't overcooked.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, looking into the skillet at the berries. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Rapunzel wiped her hands on her purple nightgown, and said, "I always wake up at this time." Suddenly, the kettle went berserk, whistling and howling, on the stove. Quickly, she grabbed an old rag, then the kettle, and set it down on the side. She looked over at the black oven with a long pipe that ran all the way through the high ceiling, and darted right towards it. She opened the oven, and pulled out a tray of fluffy, chocolate muffins. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rapunzel said, seeing her cousin reaching into the skillet and trying to pull out some boiling hot berries. Anna, in the meantime, wasn't listening and her hand slipped onto the heated pan. From that moment, Anna was wanting to scream and shout when she saw her hand, red, blistered, and with drops of blood crawling down her wrist. The feeling was still burning, when she put her hand to her waist, and her cousin immediately ran over. "Shhh," Rapunzel said, as she took the crying child's hand and inspected it. She grabbed her long, golden hair and began to gently wrap it around Anna's hand as tears flushed from her eyes. She began to sing a beautiful song, that caused her glow and shine all the way down her intricate braid as it travelled around Anna's hand, and the pain began to cease. Rapunzel continued to sing until Anna could feel no more pain in her hand.

Rapunzel finished, and untied her long locks and revealed that Anna's bloody hands were completely gone. "How do you do that, Rapunzel?" Anna asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. I've just been able to do it since I was very young," Rapunzel replied, as she wiped away some loose hairs from her hands onto her nightgown. She looked over at some of the other muffins that were left alone on the tray, "Why don't we eat something? You must be starving," Rapunzel said, and Anna nodded excitedly. "Alright," Rapunzel said, then grabbed the cooking tray with six blueberry muffins and started to bring it over to the dining room, before looking back at the tiny girl with an owl on her shoulder. "Could you bring the kettle with you?" Rapunzel cheerfully asked.

"Sure," Anna said, then grabbed the large kettle that she had to hold in both hands and with Olaf holding up the handle with his beak.

Rapunzel smiled, as she began to walk to the room across the hallway. They sat down and Anna threw the kettle on the table, as her cousin gingerly set down the tray of muffins and they take a seat into of the chairs.

Anna dashes for muffin, but then notices how elegantly her cousin takes one and she does likewise. "You have a very nice inn," Anna compliments looking around the plainly furnished, but lovely dining, as she took a gigantic bite into her chocolate muffin.

"Thank you. You know this used to be just a little house, right," Rapunzel cheerfully said, and Anna looked up with her usual curious face, and mid-bite when she said that. "It's true," the older cousin continued, pouring some orangish tea into a cylinder shaped cup. "You see Sunshine Village was never as big a town as it is now. Probably a little more than ten houses, and few businesses for the residence, but no inn, because for such a small town why would you need one. That's how life was when I was three years old, until King Mickey and Queen Minnie said they needed heroes to stop the Heartless," Rapunzel explained before taking a sip of her tea.

"What are the Heartless?" Anna asked, her intrigued peaked.

Rapunzel sighed and said, "Heartless are creatures who gave up their souls for unlimited power. Those orcs and goblins are their servants." She sighed for some reason and Anna couldn't figure out why. "Anyway, heroes of all kinds started to head here as it is a crossroad between Magic Kingdom and many other territories. With all these heroes coming in and no one would let them stay in their homes, my parents came up with an idea. They opened up our home to the heroes for a reasonable fee, and eventually we able to make the house bigger and eventually we had this inn. I admit it was a little strange to see all these people in our house at the time, but mama explained it to me." Rapunzel said, then looked at her younger cousin. "Now, here's my question to you. How did Elsa get that scar?"

Anna looked down as she took a bite into her second muffin and said, "When I was two, Elsa got hired to protect the livestock, but when she came home that day she had that scar running across her face." Anna looked on the brink of tears as she said this, but managed to say, "Because of me."

"You," Rapunzel said, concerned.

Anna now began let tears fall as she said, "I should have starved! That would be better than being a burden to Elsa!"

"Who says you're a burden?" Rapunzel asked calmly as she tried to wipe the girl's face, but who kept pulling away.

"All the books I've ever read, had a mommy, a daddy, and a son or daughter, and they always lived happily ever after, but none of those stories had two sisters! A-and that scar is a reminder of how she almost died to feed me!" Anna said, holding her hands over teary eyes.

Rapunzel got up from her seat and hugged the little girl and said, "Does Elsa say you're a burden?"

Anna looked up her eyes red from her tears, but stuttered a word, "N-no."

"Then you're not a burden," Rapunzel kindly said, then walked back over to her own seat. When she was seated in her chair, and Anna's tears were gone, "You know, you're very lucky to have a sister. Someone that'll be there for you and who'll love you unconditionally, and who'll love you enough to always be there for you."

"Really?" Anna asked, as she began to take smaller bites out of her muffin, which was quite unusual for her.

Rapunzel nodded her head, and sadly said, "I know there are people out there who hate their own flesh and blood and would hit and beat them, so be thankful that when your parents dies, you were left in their care of someone who would do anything to see you happy, healthy, and with that wide smile on your face."

Anna smiled at her words, when they noticed that light began to seep into the room from the window. "Thanks," Anna said. After finishing her muffin, and stood up, "Hey, um...Rapunzel could you show me around the Village."

"It would be my honor," Rapunzel replied, and Anna gave her a smile before running upstairs to their room. She looked into the room to see Elsa still fast asleep in her purple bed and a book on the Legend of the Snow Queen at her side.

Anna walked over to the bed and climbed onto her elder sister. "Wake up! Wake up!" she called which immediately got Elsa to wake up, but only slightly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Elsa groggily asked, sitting up slightly up while the flapping of Marshmallow's wings were heard as he landed on the open windowsill with blood on his beak.

"What are you doing in bed?" Anna playfully retorted, as Olaf fluttered his wings and fell asleep as the sun revealed itself more and more from behind the clouds. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Guild?"

"What?" Elsa said, popping out of bed as her sister giggled happily. "Why didn't I wake up earlier?" her sister asked her herself as she brushed out her long, platinum blonde hair that wasn't as messy as Anna's. "Get ready while I'm gone, okay," Elsa said as she threw on her Summer outfit and tied her near-white hair into a messy braid.

"Okay, Elsa," Anna said, then without a moment's notice she threw her arms around her older sister and said, "Thanks for being my sister."

Elsa gave her a confused look, but hugged her none the less. "Just be good today," she said, and her little sister nodded, her messy flying in every which way. "Good girl," Elsa said, and she was out of the room.

(*)

Elsa walked downstairs where her aunt, uncle, and cousin were already eating some chocolate muffins and drinking some tea. She walked into the room and Rapunzel was the first to notice her and cheerfully said, "Hi, Elsa. Heading to the Guild, I see."

"Yeah, I was. Do you know where it is?" Elsa asked, and her uncle explained if she headed down this road and keep going down it until she sees the Guild's Symbol of an apple entwined with briars. "Thank you, Uncle." Elsa said, then grabbed a chocolate muffins for her stomach felt like it was eating her stomach.

With the muffin in her right hand, that possessed a huge chunk bitten right out of it as she raced across the dirt road. All the while people of all sizes and species getting along with their business as usual; putting up stalls, stores being opened up, selling carriages filled with all kinds of things, children chasing after one another, and men and women chatting in the light of sun. To Elsa it was very different than on North Mountain, because on the mountain most people stayed in their houses a lot because it was always freezing and the snow would always get in there clothes, but not Elsa.

With these thoughts, her speed quickened until she came across a building of red brick and a peaked roof with the emblem of the Guild printed on a sign above the door. As anxiety nearly took over her body, her pulse quickened, and the next thing she knew she had a flurry floating above her head. "Great," Elsa said sarcastically, and with a swirl of her dominant hand made the flurry disappear.

With that gone, she turned the door handle to reveal a room almost dominantly filled with young men. The room itself, meanwhile, was seemed not to be finished at all as the flooring was plain tile and the walls were left unpainted, and the room was modestly decorated with some men drinking rum, whiskey, and coffee at small wooden tables and chairs. Even if the room was plain, it was very warm as the men were chatting and laughing happily as their swords or blades swung on their belts. Elsa smiled at this when they noticed the young woman they quieted down. _They probably think I'm here to give them a job,_ she thought as she walked up to the stand like counter with a huge book with all the names of the heroes that work there and their assignments. The man behind the counter was very short with a balding head of hair, a deep red beard, and his only garment was a linen vest, all the while he was reading the news on a tablet. "Umm...Excuse me," Elsa said trying to get the man's attention, but wouldn't give her the time of day. Eventually, after her politeness drained she was starting to restrain herself from freezing him until she remembered something she can do. Instead of turning him into an ice cube, she encased her own fingers in ice, reached over, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up screaming and dropped the tablet that cracked into pieces, and he looked up to see the lovely young woman next to him. "Hi, sweetheart," he sleazily said, which caused Elsa to roll her eyes. "If you need something, our heroes 'heroes' would be more than happy to do something for a pretty girl, like you."

"I do need something. I need a job," Elsa defiantly said, and the man gave her a confused look.

"Look, sweetheart-" the man began.

Elsa stopped him by saying, "Mine name is not 'sweetheart', it's Elsa Arendelle."

The man seemed to be on the verge of ignoring the girl completely, but continued on, "Look, _Elsa_ , we don't hire anyone who's normals."

Elsa rolled her eyes, and slammed her hands on the desk and said, "Well, I'm not normal." Elsa replied and flicked her hand, and he was now wearing a beard of ice and snow with a matching Santa hat.

"You really ain't normal. Are you, Arendelle?" the man said. Then said, "Alright, we'll give you test run against one of our heroes. That is if you're still up for it?"

Elsa crossed her arms and said, "Just take me to where, I'll fight him and I'll do the rest." The man sighed and opened up the counter and Elsa saw for the first time that the man wasn't even human. He was a satyr; a man with the feet and horn of a goat. "Are you from Greecia?" Elsa asked, knowing satyrs were indigenous to that region but the man didn't answer the young woman. Elsa again rolled her eyes, and just followed him into another room where it was decorated like an arena but with concrete walls and sand floors.

"Alright, Arendelle. We're gonna bring in one of our strongest men, and we'll see if you're really tough enough to be part of the Heroes' Guild," the satyr said, then called in a man named Heracles. Suddenly, a strange, muscular man with a stupid expression came bounding into the room, and tripped and broke the stone ground when he tripped.

"Heracles, Use your Noodle!" the man ordered, when he picked himself up from the ground. He then gave a heaving sigh with a mixture of anger and sadness. "I swear, you'll be a hero in training for eternity."

"I'm sorry, Phil," Heracles replied sadly. Elsa walked over and held out a hand for him and he took it. Elsa took a step back and took a good look at Hercules to see what she needs to know to defeat him. He had red hair, a muscular build, wore brown armor, and had a silly expression printed on his tanned face. "Are you the person in have to fight?"

"Yep. You got a problem with that?" Elsa said defensively, and crossing her arms.

Heracles looked down and said, "But you be a girl."

"Yes, now let's get to battle," Elsa said and Phil whispered something in his ear. Heracles then followed her into the fighting grounds and they bowed in respect, before battle. Heracles charged at her with his arms outstretched, and when he was close enough Elsa moved gingerly to the side, and he crashed into the wall causing a gaping hole in the wall. Elsa then blasted his legs with a lot of ice, so when he tried to move he was stuck. He then began punching his ice encasement and in a manner of seconds, and his face was red with confusion and anger. _This guy's strong,_ Elsa thought to herself as he tried running her down and ice causing him to slip and slide, when another thought came to her, _I can use that._ Elsa stopped at a wall and began taunting him, which caused him to start trying to punch her, but she was to quick and agile to get hit. She poured out her ice and in seconds his entire body was encased in a thick ice cube. Elsa crossed her arms and with a devious smile, while Heracles teeth chattered from the cold, "Now if you promise to surrender, I'll free you."

Heracles looked down at the smug girl, but saw Phil looking, said, "No." Elsa threw up her arms and began walking away. "No, wait. I surrender."

"Now there's a good boy," Elsa said and with a few waves of her fingers, Heracles were freed from the ice cube. Elsa looked over at Phil and gave a smug smile, "So, when do I start?"

Phil's eyes were wide and angry at Heracles, but then noticed Elsa wearing her long blue dress found his chance. "What?"

"Your clothes, are just too long and girlie," Phil said, casually as Elsa looked down at her long dress. "But if you come back wearing the _appropriate_ clothes, you'll get the job."

Elsa walked away and out of the building. She ran all the way to her aunt and uncle's inn, where her aunt was working in the garden. Her aunt looked up at Elsa who was covered in dirt and her bandage starting to loosen, "My Lord! What happened to you?!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Genevieve. Just a little dirty," Elsa replied, before walking into the building to start on her new clothes. "And don't worry I'll wash up." Elsa walked up the stairs to the employee area where she passed 'Eugene' who was soured face and angry.

"Eugene, wait!" a familiar voice cried, and from around the corner came Elsa's golden-haired cousin who came spinning from around the corner, her face filled sadness. Elsa didn't want to get involved with whatever was happening, and turned into the room she shared with her sister.

On the little pink bed was Anna playing with the cloth doll dressed in a white wedding dress and veil their mother had saved for Anna. Anna looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway, cried "ELSA! You're back!" Then she threw her pale arms around her older sister and the elder sister patted her back.

Elsa then seeing the doll gave a surprised look, for that doll was lost since Anna was a little baby. "Where did you get that Anna?" Elsa asked, pointing at red haired bride.

"I found it in the chest," Anna replied pointing at the chest at the foot of her bed, and continued with, "after me and Rapunzel went into town."

Elsa smiled then walked over to her own chest and brought out the essentials for sewing. She began cutting out the blue and purple fabrics until they resembled something of a shirt, pants, a removable wrap skirt, and mid-riff jacket. Next, she began sewing and knotting the clothes under her skillful fingers, until they grew in shape and size and then they looked like clothes. Finally, with her magic she created a chestplate, and gauntlets of ice.

"Let's hope this will do," Elsa thought until she heard her aunt call her down for dinner.

Author's Note: Sorry these have been taking so long to update, but I promise I'll start getting all my stories done, so just hang on tight.


	5. Goblin Extermination

It was a cloudy day and looked like it was going to rain any second and Elsa was already putting on the thick brown boots from the mountain. "Are you ready to go, Elsa?" Anna asked, standing in the doorway in her cloak.

"I believe so," she replied, and gave Anna a little kiss on her head. "Be good today, and help our aunt and uncle out."

"Okay, have a good day," Anna said, and then handed Elsa a lunch of berries. Elsa walked out the room and passed by her. Elsa then patted the little one's head and she headed straight to the Guild. Elsa carefully went into the doorway, where Phil was looking through that big book of missions for all the heroes in the Guild.

She walked up to the counter and coughed loudly to the satyr. Phil continued to ignore her, and Elsa temper was beginning to grow to the point where it was getting hard to not imagine him turning blue as her eyes. "Disney to Phil!" she said, hitting his head with his fist.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm here," Phil said, disappointed at the fact he has to deal with this. Suddenly he noticed her brand new clothes that actually were suited for her new job. His eyes kept staring at the new clothes, and Elsa sprayed him with blast of ice and Phil looked up at Elsa's eyes.

"What's my first job?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed while the other heroes could be heard snickering in the background.

Phil shook his head and said, "Oh...Uh...In the Manor up north some goblins have invaded the house and promised the hero fifteen-hundred if they can exterminate the problem."

"Piece of cake," Elsa said and took the address to where the family was staying, and headed out. Once she was outside, she looked at the address to see that it was in the richer part of her aunt and uncle's inn. Elsa, quickly ran to the Corona Inn and looked around for the family. She walked up to their room and politely knocked.

"Yes?" someone said. The person was a boy about 12 or 13, with brown hair and brown eyes that were lidded and bored, tanned skin with a few pimples on his forehead, and dressed extravagantly.

"Hello. I'm the hero to answer your request," Elsa replied kindly, because he was just a kid.

The kid looked up and then away, "So, you're the person Mom's wasting her money on, when I could've done it all by myself. Don't mind me asking, but why are you a hero, and not a seamstress or something, like that?"

Elsa resisted the urge to smack her forehead, and said, "I just wanted to rid the land of monsters." The kid rolled his eyes and showed her into the room, where a woman in a long gown that's waist was near the chest and was the color of stars, and her hair was tied in a thick bun on top of her head.

"Mom, the hero's here," the kid said, and Elsa took the folds of her shawl and curtsied. "Or should I say heroine?"

The woman looked over and gave a disapproving look, and said, "What is a young woman doing fighting demons?"

Elsa forced on a smile, and said, "I just wanted to make a difference." The woman scoffed, but gave her the story on how it happened.

"My husband was once a rich and great adventurer, but one day he left and did not come back for a long time, and some creatures began flooding into our manor. Everyday more and more, came and began to eat up all the food in the pantry and the entirety of our cattle, and attacked most of our staff. I was able to flee with my only son, and two sacks of walts. I also was able to lock up our treasury from those monsters," the woman said, almost crying from the thought of her husband

"And you need me to fight my way through the hoard," Elsa finished, as the young boy comforted his mother.

The woman nodded, and went back to her colder voice, "Do this, and you'll be richly rewarded."

Elsa nodded and left for their manor. Elsa walked north, where she heard the snarls and growls of the goblins, marching to and fro. Quickly, she hid behind a tree and snuck a peek at the manor. The manor was very old-fashioned from maybe hundred years or so, but obviously well-kempt; from which anyone could see by the well-oiled gate and newly concreted wall. Elsa looked over the manor from the roof to the foundations for anything that resembled a way through. _If I can take out the leader, then I'll be able to get inside,_ Elsa thought to herself, but from what she could see, there was no way in. Her eyes trailed away from the manor to the sewer grate near the tree; she stuck out her tongue, but she needed to money for Anna, and began to use her powers. Two ice walls appeared and closed the metal and turned it into a tiny cube.

Covering her nose, Elsa created an ice ladder and climbed down into the mucky, muddy sewage. Suddenly, she heard the flapping of wings coming from above her and quickly looked up. She saw the outline of a hawk and quickly moved aside as it darted for the inside of the sewer. "Marshmallow?" she whispered and the hawk landed on her shoulder with ease. "We need to stop the leader of the goblins," Elsa continued and she hopped the rest of the way off the ladder, frightened he fled. " did I just step on?" she questioned as her boots touched a muddy, slimy substance. "You know what? It doesn't matter," Elsa said and it echoed throughout the sewer. The sewers were as black as night and Elsa had no way of knowing if she was going the right way other than the occasional echo of the snarls from outside. She looked down at her hand came up with an idea. She spread her powers throughout the sewer and listened as the hit each wall, until she heard the icy wind echo right back to her, except for one. She took the way it went, until she a light peering into the sewer, only to be interrupted by the trampling of the feet of the horrible goblins. Elsa again made a ladder and looked through the grate, and needed to get through.

She made ice around the manor's courtyard and the goblin's slipped and slid around, until they crashed into into the brick wall. Elsa chuckled, and she crushed drain grate. In a flash she turned the dizzy and confused goblins into ice statues, and looked over at the signal bell and froze it. She quickly climbed up the wall of the manor and looked through the window to see goblins drunk from rum. Elsa gagged, because she had always hated the smell of alcohol. She didn't want to break the window, and froze windowsill, which dampened the lock and easily opened it. Carefully, she snuck in and took out the goblins with her powers of the ice and snow, she walked around the hallway which was quite big with fine furnishings and some tapestries depicting heroes from older times that were mauled and bloody. Elsa remembered how her parents looked after they were mutilated alive by goblins when she was thirteen, how much blood covered them and how horrid their corpses looked.

Remembering this and what it caused, caused a blizzard as Elsa walked through the halls of the manor freezing the Summer goblins to ice cubes as they tried to escape her fury. She hadn't even known what she had done, when she came upon the leader of the goblins. The goblin's leader was a fat, sluggish creature with green skin and a tan under-belly with cruel, yellow eyes with red irises, and his only clothing was a slimy loincloth and a helmet of a human skull. His yellow drifted towards the beautiful young Elsa and he gave a slimy, disgusting smile and jumped towards the 21 year old. Quickly she dodged out of the letting him smack into a pillar leaving him dizzy. Quickly, Elsa created a chain and ball of ice, smacked him in the head. He charged up to the girl, but Elsa-who was very smart-letting him smack into the iron gate of the treasury, and Elsa threw her chain around his neck and pulled. He began to grasp for air, but Elsa continued to pull. Suddenly, he broke free of Elsa's grip and threw her onto the ground, and jumped on top of her. Elsa growled and summoned an ice spear and stuck it in the goblin leader's eyes, blinding him and allowing her to escape. Quickly, she summoned another chain and again tried to choke him, and she pulled and pulled until he was starting to choke until the goblin took his last breath and fell down...dead. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief for now it was over.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Phil cried and Elsa nodded, smugly. "Well...errr….congrats," he continued as he handed her the sack of the fifteen-hundred walts and she headed out.

"I could buy some food for Aunt Genevieve and Uncle Frederick, or I could buy something for Rapunzel and…" Elsa said to herself until she heard screaming come from an alley and quickly raced over to where the screaming was coming from. Her heart raced as she entered the forbidding, dark alley where the outline of two tall figures and bulky. "What are you two doing?" Elsa cried, preparing her an icy claw around her arm, the two figure spun around and stole away after seeing her use her magic. "Wussies," Elsa said to herself, as they ran away. She looked ahead to see another figure, holding something. This one looked to be a woman, who wore only rags, and Elsa quickened her pace. Elsa's eyes adjusted to darkness and tried to test the woman's pulse, when she suddenly sprang up. She grabbed Elsa's shawl and said, and coarse voice and said, "My...child. Please take my child." In a flash she handed her the ragged bundle and for the first time Elsa saw that the bundle held a little baby with skin pale as a ghost, hair black as night, and her cheeks red as blood. "They'll find her. P-Please, raise her for me," the woman then fell to the concrete ground, and Elsa made a frozen quilt and placed it over the body of the dead woman, and untied her shawl and wrapped it around the girl.

"Since, she never told your name, I guess I'll have to name you. I'll call you Nerissa," Elsa said, before saying. "You can come stay with me and my sister. And I guess I'll be your new mommy." Elsa looked back at Nerissa's real mother and wondered what she meant 'they'll find her', but who is they?

Author's Note: So, this a very action-based chapter, and we finally get to meet Kailia. Elsa's adopted daughter. And on that note, since this is very Elsa based story, I'm going to make an Anna based chapter for the next chapter.


	6. Anna the Matchmaker

Anna sat alone in the room playing with her new toys wondering where Elsa was, as it was already dark outside and she was beginning to worry. _She'll be back soon,_ Anna said, to herself and decided to go exploring through the hall's of the inn. She quietly opened the door and made her way downstairs while trying to avoid the customers who were staying there. She came across a door that led to the garden/stables, and being a curious girl took it outside.

The air was misty and it watered Anna's cheeks, but this surprised her. The only water she had ever seen was frozen, but this one was like the smoke that came out of the black cauldron back on the Mountains. She fell to her knees and began to feel the grass and the dirt beneath her toes, and it felt just like she dreamed it would. It was dewey and wet that drenched the edges of her green gown. She fell onto the ground and looked up at the starry night sky that was so beautiful, until he heard some gruff grumbling. She looked over at the stables to see a beautiful white stallion and Rapunzel's friend Eugene.

"Hi, Eugene!" Anna cried, running up to him. He spun around to see the little, red-headed girl standing happily, with a big smile.

"Oh, hi….Elsa," Eugene said unsure, and Anna crossed her arms.

"It's Anna," Anna said, and Eugene apologized and Anna looked over at the white stallion. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the four-legged creature in front of her.  
"This is Maximus," Eugene said, petting the stallion pure-white mane, until a thought came to him. Rapunzel had told him that her cousins came from someplace called the North Mountains where it was always Winter and icy, so Anna might not know what a horse was. "You know what horse is right?"

"Well, Elsa told me about them on the mountain and saw pictures of them in my books, but I never met one in person," Anna explained, and Eugene grabbed a bag of apples and placed one in Anna's hand.

Anna looked confused at first, but Eugene then motioned at Maximus, Anna creeped forward and held out the deep-red apple for the horse. Maximus's eyes seemed to light up and in just mere seconds the fruit had disappeared down his throat. Anna looked up at Eugene whose face was both laid-back and angry at the same time. _How does he do that?_ Anna thought until they saw Rapunzel brushing her long golden hair in her bedroom. Eugene smiled and Anna only needed to take one second to realize what was really happening!

"YOU LIKE MY COUSIN!" Anna cried happily, her twin braids bouncing up and down. Eugene quickly grabbed her mouth to cover it.

"Even if I do, she's getting married to that jerk, Hans," Eugene told her and let go of her mouth.

"But if you love her, tell her that," Anna said, but Eugene muttered something under his breath, and she walked away. She went to a nearby gate when it busted open and she was knocked down by someone, who bumped her head. As she rubbed her temple, she looked up to see the one who ran into her, to see it was that blonde-haired boy from when they first got there. Anna got up and stuck her hand out for him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy said picking himself up, and wiping himself. He looked her up and down and said, "You must be the innkeeper's niece."

"Yeah, my name's Anna Arendelle," she replied sticking her hand for a handshake. "What's your name?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman," he replied and crossed his hands behind his back. "What happened to make you leave the Mountain?"

Anna grew shocked by this, and said, "How did you know I was from North Mountain?"

"I never seen anyone around here who wears those kinds of clothes before." Anna looked down ashamed but Kristoff continues on, saying, "I'm from North Mountain, too."

"You are, but how did yo-?" Anna began before she was cut off, seeing Elsa in one of the windows holding a large sack and bundle. "I need to go, but I hope to meet you again!" Anna cried and picked up her skirts and rushed towards her sister. "Elsa!" she cried, only to be shushed by her uncle at the front desk. She said sorry and raced after her older sister, and found her singing to the bundle. "E-Elsa," Anna said, in between heavy breaths, and Elsa shushed her.

"I just got her to fall asleep," Elsa said, then placed the sleeping bundle on her bed. Elsa then took a white baby robe and bonnet. Anna walked over to the bundle to see it was a baby girl. "Her name's Nerissa." Elsa said, taking the child and took off the blue removable skirt she had wrapped her in.

"Oh. May I hold her?" Anna asked, and Elsa picked up the child and placed her in Anna's arms. Elsa walked over to her side of the bed, and created a small folding bed of woven snow and a bed frame of ice, and a mattress of warm snow _(Yeah, she can do that)_. She then grabbed a fluffy blanket with waves printed on them in turquoise, and placed it on top of the snow mattress and a matching pillow. "Where did you get all this stuff, Elsa?"

"I got it from the walts from my first job," Elsa replied, as Marshmallow and Olaf landed on the bed frames of the girls. "Have you done your studies today?"

Anna nodded and placed the baby in her crib after she had fallen asleep, and she remembered her conversation with Rapunzel, and blurted out, "Am I burden to you?"

Elsa nearly smacked her head on the ceiling, and said, "Why would you think this?"

"It's just...you had to sacrifice so much for me. So do you think of me as burden?" Anna asked again, trying to hold her tears back, as she remembered the times Elsa would go nights without sleep as she would either sew a new dress or guarding the livestock on North Mountain.

Elsa took a knee, so she was face to face with her little sister and said, "I'd rather jump into a lake of fire and lava and burn, than let you think you're a burden to me." Elsa then rubbed her chin, "Honestly, you have _lightened_ the burden on me. You did all the housework when I was away, so I didn't have to, and you're better with kids than I am."

Anna wiped her tears and hugged her elder sister, and said, "You raised me, and I think I turned out pretty well." Elsa smiled and walked over to the bed and began reading her book that she brought from North Mountain. "Hey, Elsa. What is that book about?" Anna asked seeing the cover.

"It's about an ice queen who had a loving young son who was cursed with eternal slumber by her cousin, a hobgoblin. The only way the ice queen could save her young son was to find and collect shards of a mirror that made you only see the ugly in everyone and everything, but she was so desperate to save her son, she complied to do her cousin's dirty work. Overtime, he good heart turned to pure ice, and she became as cold as the winter she made," Elsa answered, the cover slightly freezing under her icy fingertips.

"Sister promise me something," Anna said, and Elsa nodded. "No matter what happens to me, you can never let your heart freeze, alright."

"Alright," Elsa said, before seeing how late it was. "Time for bed, Annie." She then grabbed the blue nightgown she had left on her bed and ducked behind the changing screen while her sister changed on the other side.

"How was your day?" Elsa asked as Anna crawled into bed.

Anna smiled as she remembered finally meeting a friend who wasn't her sister or a bird, "

Elsa tucked Anna into her bed, when they heard a knock on the door. Elsa opened it slightly, her platinum locks falling across her shoulders, to see it was Hans. "May I help you?" Elsa asked, in a disgusted tone that made Anna giggle. She remembered how he had called her witch a few days before and now they were alone.

"I just came to apologize," he said grabbing Elsa pale hand, and was about to kiss, but Elsa ripped it away. "I just never met someone with your…."

"Freakishness," Elsa said, angrily and then slamming the door in his face. Anna looked at her face and it was red with anger. "I can't believe Punzie is marrying that jerk! First, he calls me a witch then he expects me to forgive him just like that!"

"Don't worry, sis. Punzie may not have to marry him," Anna said, happily as she looked over the satchel that still carried the ice necklace they Elsa had made for Rapunzel days ago.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa suspiciously asked, as she adjusted Nerissa's blanket. "Have you been going through Rapunzel's things."

"Of course not, but you know that guy who was injured last night?" Anna inquired, making a scheme in her seemingly innocent plan.

"You mean….Eugene?" Elsa says in response, and Anna nods. "What about him?"

Anna's face looks like she was about to explode, and she quickly said happily, "He has a crush on Punzie! Isn't that wonderful!"

Elsa smacks her forehead and says "I won't have you interfering with other people's love life. You hear." She then rolled on her side and fell asleep.

 _That doesn't mean I can't help move it along,_ she thinks to herself before she too lets her mind slip into dreamland. It was almost dawn when she woke up and looked over the room to see Elsa still fast asleep, and Nerissa sleeping happily in her ice crib. "Part one begins now," Anna said, to herself and got up and walked over to the mirror to see her hair was shooting out in every direction. She grabbed a comb that was carved from birch and began to keep her straighten her long, orange hair until she looked like she didn't have a rat living in her hair. She whistled for Olaf who came quietly with her as they headed down to the kitchen where Rapunzel was.

"Hi, cous," Anna cried, happily. She looked into the pan to see it was a yellowish mush, and in the pan next to it was some pancakes.

"Oh hi, Anna. Here to join me for breakfast," Rapunzel asked her and Anna nodded full of excitement. Rapunzel grabbed a blueberry (or was it called a raspberry) and threw it towards Olaf, which he caught in his mouth and he landed on the cabinet.

"Actually. I was," Anna said. Carefully, she took the plate of pancakes to the dining room, and they sat at the table. "So, how did you meet...Eugene?"

Rapunzel stopped pouring the milk, and asked, "Why would you want to know that?" Anna faked a shrug. Rapunzel was confused but said, "Well, before he came to work here he was an urchin from across the bay. Well, one day he sneaked into the kitchen for food and I caught him, and I felt sorry for him so I gave him a loaf. I asked his name and he said it was," and she paused for a bit, "Flynn Rider, I think."

Anna chuckled and said, "Flynn Rider. Like the book." Elsa had read _The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider_ to her when she was two years old. She giggled at the time when she and her sisters would reenact the pirate scene in the book, where Elsa would make a fake sword of hardened sword that couldn't hurt a mouse, but was perfect for their game.

"Yeah, it does seem pretty silly, given the fact it's a popular book here in Disney. Well, anyway I offered him a job in the stables, so he doesn't have to steal to eat, and he accepted. I think I was about 10 and he was 13 at the time this happened, but after the incident we became best friends. I even showed him my healing power after he fell from a tree to get an apple for Max," and Rapunzel smiled and her mind to seem elsewhere until her mouth turned to a frown. "After I got engaged to Hans, my relationship with him has been….rocky at best."

"I kinda saw that," Anna said, as she pondered whether or not to tell her cousin what she figured out last night. "Well, I better go," Anna said, as she took a couple of more bites of her pancakes and headed upstairs to where her sister was. At first, she was startled by a baby crying from their room, but then she remembered Nerissa and entered to see Elsa already awake and trying to come the child, only half awake. Quietly, Anna slipped back into bed with a plan already brimming in her mind about how to get Rapunzel and Eugene together.

 **Author's Note: So here's the Anna chapter I promised, and if any of you follow the Brotherhood, I promise I'm working on it. In the meantime check out some of my other fan fictions, and see if there are anymore you like.**


	7. Meet Merida

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Elsa asked as Phil read the times. "Philosten?" Elsa continued when she saw a girl with wild red curls, a green dress with a triangular design, a darker green vest and belt around her waist, an oak bow and quiver, and long ears that stuck out from under her red locks.

"Elsa Arendelle meet Merida Dunbroch, the first female Heroine, and our tracker," Phil said, and they gave each other a slight glance. "You two will work together to find the witch-woman and deliver this to her," Phil continued handing Elsa a bottle of a blue mixture.

"Shouldn't the postman do this job," Elsa asked, skeptically.

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "You don't know much about the Dunnly Forest, do ya sweetheart?"

Elsa hated that word and it showed as ice creeped around her, and she said, "Ummm...I'll say no. Mostly, because I grew up on a mountain COVERED in ice and snow."

"I'm sure Merida can show you the way," Phil replied and went back to reading News Tablet.

Merida and Elsa headed straight to tower without uttering a word to one another. "So, you're the new girl? That's good," Merida finally said.

"Yeah. So….umm….How did you get into the Hero's Guild?" Elsa replied, feeling even more awkward. Elsa was always the opposite of Anna, as she was introverted and antisocial; she barely went outside on the North Mountain except for supplies and food.

"Well, it wasn't easy. See, I'm an elf and a girl, and let's just say if you think Phil is jerky now, you should've seen him then," Merida said, and pushed some of her wild red locks to reveal she had long, pointed ears.

"I understand," Elsa said, and Merida looked back at her. "I have something that people judge me on, but it's alright."

Merida smirked, until she heard something coming from the rustling bushes. Quickly she pushed Elsa against a tree and shot an arrow right through the bushes, to reveal a two goblins who lunged at the two young women. Elsa quickly created an ice spike and it hit one of the goblins in the throat and they fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Merida was quickly notching arrow after arrow, as she shot the goblin who was very persistent.

"Um...Need help?" Elsa asked as she created a small storm to smoke out any more goblins or orcs.

"Nope! I got!" Merida cried, and she took her arrow and fired straight for the goblin's heart, and hit it perfectly! "Got it."

"Good. Now, do you know where this sorceress lives?" Elsa asked, as they continued through the maze of trees.

"Yeah. I know the Woodcarving Witch, she's actually pretty okay, if you buy one of her carvings," Merida replied, as she readied another arrow in her bow. "So, you're from a mountain covered in snow. What's that like?" Merida asked.

"It was often very cold," Elsa simply replied, as she watched Merida sniff some goblin tracks below. "I had learn to grow up pretty fast after my parents died and living there was not easy."

Merida kept her head straight, and said in a solemn tone, "Sometimes I wish my mother would die, or just leave me alone."

"That's a horrid thing to say!" Elsa angrily cried. "You know my sister never even met our parents!"

"I'm sorry. It's just growing up, everything had to be done her way, no matter what. I couldn't sleep in, I couldn't go riding, and the final straw was when I became betrothed to one of the sons of the four leaders!"

"That still isn't an excuse for wanting your mother, dead," Elsa said quietly, when they heard snarling and growling behind them. Quickly, they spun around to see rabid wolves and walking mushrooms. "Does things like this happen often?" Elsa asked as they began to run away, knowing they couldn't take them on right now.

"You'd be surprised," Merida replied, and Elsa quickly shot an arrow through the barrier between them and the monsters that were coming after them. "Create a small hole for me to shoot through," Merida ordered and Elsa created and an even thicker barrier. "Please," Merida said.

"Better," Elsa replied and created a small barrier and Merida notched arrow after arrow at the monsters that craved their flesh.

"I'm all out of arrows!" Merida cried, and Elsa couldn't keep the barrier up very ripped the barrier apart and took out the remaining monsters. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Elsa replied and looked around the forests they couldn't see any signs of a hovel or house and it was obvious they were lost. "Do you where we are?" Elsa inquired, as Merida collected her arrows.

Merida looked down and whispered, "No. But, we just have to retrace our steps or find a different way around it."

"Didn't you grow up in these woods?" Elsa asked, and Merida nodded. "Shouldn't you know this whole forest?"

Merida looked around, ignoring Elsa's question. She sniffed the area and continued to look around the forest, and her eyes picked began to perk up, "Follow me!" Merida cried, and they ran for another set of trees when they came across a giant stones in a circle.

"Okay, it's a offical. You are literally the-" Elsa began to say, before her mouth was covered by Merida. Suddenly small flames of blue light appeared in front of her, Merida quickly ran towards the flamed and motioned for Elsa to follow her. Elsa slapped her forehead and followed Merida through the deep woods, until they saw the very last flame and it lead to small hut built into a tiny hill, with lumber in large piles, and potion bottles scattered around.

"Never doubt me again," Merida cockily said. "So do you have any kids? I mean I heard that most human girls married at like sixteen or something like that."

"No, I-I'm not married. I do have a daughter though. I found her next to the corpse of her mother," Elsa sadly said, as she remembered the poor woman who was beaten to death, and her only thought was of her only daughter.

Merida kept quiet after that and looked away. "That was very kind of you," Merida whispered, and said nothing more on the subject. Elsa grew more and more confused by the mysterious Elf girl, but she didn't want to pry and besides they were only allies in this mission.

"Agatha! Its me, Merida," Merida cried, as she knocked on the door, and out came a haggard old woman with a crooked back long, gray hair that stood out, and wore ragged clothes.

The raven on her shoulder screeched, and the Woodcarving Witch gave a toothy smile, "My dear girl, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and we have the potion you wanted," Merida said, and Elsa presented the blue-filled potion to the old woman.

"Why thank you. Those monsters must've given you quite the fright," Agatha replied before grabbing Elsa chin and looking her straight in the eyes. "Hmmm…." Agatha said, inspecting the girl and Elsa was trying to pull back. Agatha then grabbed Elsa's long, platinum-blond hair and then said, "Another witch! Those are rare these days." Elsa shivered at that word, but she was more confused at whatever just happened. "After those savages came and ransacked one of the magical villages, there are very few magics left in our world," Agatha said, as her crow cawed in sadness. "And someone with magic over ice is almost unheard of," Agatha continued carving a giant wooden statue in one swift stroke.

"Agatha," Merida said, and the witch quickly came back from her ramblings. "We still need to get back to Sunshine Village," Merida continued, rolling her eyes at the entire exchange.

"Yes, yes," Agatha continued, and then she snapped her fingers and a small portal appeared outside the cottage. "Take this portal and you be back in the village."

"Thank you, Agatha," Merida said, giving the witch a hug. "I'll be back for tea next week." Merida then headed over to the portal, and the second her foot touched it, she disappeared into beads of light.

Elsa was walking over when Agatha grabbed her hand, and placed in her hand a silver-colored potion in a common glass bottle. "Take this, but be warned, that if you use it you will lose something you cherish."

Elsa stared at the bottle as she herself began to disappear into nothing. She reappeared outside the guild and quickly walked in, where Merida and Phil were waiting for her. "Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Phil said and laughed. Elsa was about to shoot him in the heart, but Merida held her back.

"Shut it, Phil. I wouldn't be here if not for Elsa," Merida replied and gave gruffly gave them the bag of sixty walts to both of them.

After they walked outside, Elsa was starting to head back to the inn but Merida grabbed her shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Elsa asked surprised, as the bottle lie gently in the bag of walts she was carrying.

Merida looked her in the eye, "You saved me, even though you just met me. So thank you." Merida then looked aways, as she tied the rope around her belt. "I never met a human who would be so kind to a random elf," Merida explained.

"You're still a person, no matter what species you come from," Elsa said, before she remembered she had to get back to Anna and Nerissa before nightfall. "I gotta go."

Elsa raced upstairs where Rapunzel and Anna were playing with the tiny baby. Anna grabbed Nerissa in her arms and said, "Look, Nerissa. It's mommy."

Elsa smiled and tickled the baby's cheek, when Rapunzel asked, "Did you find the child milk?" and Elsa shook her head. "You have fed her, right?"

"I did, Rapunzel," Anna said, as she handed Nerissa over to Elsa. "But why does she need milk? I never had birth milk growing up."

Elsa patted her sister's head, and said, "You did, but you're probably too young to remember. But, Rapunzel's right; Nerissa does need milk in order to grow big and strong."

"I know of a woodcutter's wife who did just have a child a few weeks ago," Rapunzel began thinking out loud. "I'm sure she will help you if you give her something in return."

"Of course," Elsa replied when she heard Annie whistle a tune to Olaf who grabbed the ice box and it landed in Anna's hand, as Marshmallow devoured a mouse he had caught.

Anna opened the box to reveal the beautiful necklace Elsa had made for their cousin. "Here's your wedding present, cous!" Anna excitedly cried as she placed the necklace around Rapunzel's neck.

Rapunzel grabbed the pendant on her palm and happily said, "Oh thank you guys! It's beautiful!" and she hugged her two cousins before continuing with, "I'll wear it for thee wedding." Elsa and Anna quickly faked grins that their cousin grew confused at. "Ummm….Yes, well I need to go take care of Aunt Gothel."

Elsa and Anna then changed into their nightgowns, and Elsa redressed Nerissa in another nightdress and rested her back into the crib. "I really hate Hans," Elsa muttered, only to be awoken by the sounds of glass shattering.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. Believe me I love all my stories and I'll try to get them out faster but I just have some stuff going on, so they will be less frequent.


	8. The Bookkeeper

**Elsa quickly woke up, and ran out of the room to the last door of the level. Shouting and harsh cursing from inside, and Elsa knocked quickly. The room belonged to Gothel, and Elsa could hear Rapunzel inside and feared for her cousin, used her magic to freeze the doorknob. Once she was sure it was loose enough, she launched the door open to find her cousin desperately trying to restrain Gothel as she screamed uncontrollably, as Rapunzel tried to sing for her. Elsa quickly ran over and grabbed Gothel and Rapunzel sang her beautiful song it put her aunt to sleep. "What in the name of Disney?" Elsa said, as she and Rapunzel put Gothel into her bed.**

 **"** **My aunt was having one of her...moods," Rapunzel said sadly, as she and Elsa walked away. "I always hope that Auntie would get better. Father tells me she was a loving person when they were younger, but unfortunately the illness set in and she started to have violent outburst. I really wish my powers would help her, but they don't seem to be working."**

 **"** **I'm sorry for your aunt," Elsa said, and kindly hugged her cousin. "Everything just takes time to fix, Rapunzel."**

 **Rapunzel wiped the tears away, and said, "You're gonna be a wonderful mother."**

 **Elsa looked at her, her eyes slightly fearful, and said, "I hope so, Rapunzel." She and her cousin then continued down the corridor to their bedrooms, and wished each other good night. Elsa walked in to see Anna still fast asleep, and she smiled happily to see her sister grown so well. She looked over into the crib to see Nerissa start to get fussy, and quickly grabbed the baby. She quietly rocked her, and she quieted down. Elsa went to bed, after that but had a very strange dream.**

* * *

 ** _Elsa looked around her. She was alone in an odd looking cave, and began walking to nowhere until she heard Anna...screaming. Quickly, she picked up pace and ran over to where she heard themake screaming. It seemed to burn in her ears, and picked up her skirts. She ran and ran, but she never seemed to get any closer to Anna or the one who was hurting her. Suddenly, the cave around her began to become covered in ice and Elsa actually felt cold. She looked over at her hair and it wasn't platinum. It was brown. This deeply confused her until she felt a wound in her chest, and looked down to see a giant icicle in her chest. She fell to ground, and saw to deep red eyes staring down at her._**

* * *

 **Elsa quickly woke up and looked over to see Anna and Olaf gone. Elsa was quickly hyper-ventilating and quickly raced out of the room (without waking Nerissa up). "Anna!" Elsa whispered loudly, but no answer was given. Quickly, she ran downstairs where the scent of muffins filled her nose, and saw her little sister happily frost as she hummed about snowmen or something like that.**

 **Anna looked over to see her older sister standing bewildered in the doorway, and happily said, "Elsa! I made muffins all on my own, and I put these delicious berries in them. Rapunzel called them raspberries."**

 **Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, and asked, "May I have one?" and Anna nodded cheerfully. Elsa carefully took one, when she felt her hand shiver and ice began to freeze the muffin from under her fingertips. In a second the muffin fell from her fingers and to the ground.** ** _I thought I had this under control,_** **Elsa thought. She looked up to see her sister wearing a confused a face. "I have to take walk."**

 **"** **You could've just said if you didn't like the muffin," Anna mumbled, as her sister ran out in just her robe and nightgown.**

* * *

 **"** **Come on, Elsa," Elsa said, walking through the abandoned streets as her hands began to become encased in ice. "You've been able to control this before," she continued as ice began to slip onto the pavement beneath her. Elsa quickly began ran to the first building and away from the ice. She leaned against the wall as ice began to surround her, as her anxiety grew. Her heart thumped harshly against her chest as she tried to retake control of her powers.** ** _Why is this happening?!_** **She exclaimed to herself, as she looked around the village. The pavements of ice she had constructed began melting away under the hot summer sun and the fear was keeping the ice from remaining. She felt tears of ice trail down her cheeks as tears, and it hurt! She tried to stop the tears from flooding out, but the ice wouldn't stop flooding from her body.**

 **"** **Hello?" a voice said and instantly Elsa froze in place, as ice grew quickly around her. "Is somebody out there?"**

 **"** **Errr...Yes," Elsa meekly said as she couldn't be seemed like a creeper or a robber so tell the truth seems to be the best option. The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with chocolate-brown hair, fair skin, hazel colored eyes, and a soft expression.**

 **"** **Are you okay?" she said as she looked at the cold and tear-streaked maiden. She gasped at all the ice around her. "Where did all this ice come from?"**

 **"** **I'm s-sorry," Elsa said and began to walk away from the lady. "I'll leave."**

 **"** **No! You're probably freezing! Please come in and rest," the lady said grabbing Elsa's arm and pushed her into the shop. The shop turned out to be a bookstore, or so Elsa could tell,by the rows of thick novels and children's stories that lined the wall. It was small and fairly quiet, had a few well-worn chairs for reading in peace, and wooden counter to pay for any books that caught their eye. The lady instructed Elsa to sit in one of the leather chairs as she raced upstairs.**

 **"** **She didn't see me as a monster," Elsa said almost shock and the ice began to melt gradually. "She saw the ice and me, but invited me in and let me stay." Elsa was lost thought for a was going on? First, she loses control of her powers and now she's sitting in a bookstore without her ice freezing everything. Footsteps announced the arrival of the woman, and Elsa quickly looked down and sighed in relief.**

 **The lady wrapped a yellow wool blanket around Elsa's shoulders. "I'm Belle Moreau, by the way."**

 **"** **Elsa Arendelle. Wait, Moreau? Are you by any chance from the Krike Isles?" Elsa asked, remembering reading about the different lands in Disney, and this included the Krike Isles. The Krike Isles was beautiful place with many different climates and weathers, a large emphasis on love and light, and central for fashion.**

 **"** **Oui. I'm from the northern part, and seeing the same town was quite boring," Belle said, as she grabbed a few logs and threw them in the fireplace, coating her yellow and blue nightgown in cinders. "I assume you are from the North Mountain, from your accent and last name."**

 **"** **Yeah, I am. And trust me I wasn't there by choice," Elsa said as she tightened her grip on the blanket.**

 **Belle continued to feed the fire, as she put the kettle on a hook and said, "That bad, huh...Well, I still would like to see it."**

 **Elsa eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard that. Someone who would willingly leave the love and safety of the Summer Lands for the hardships of the North Mountain. Who was this woman? "Why would you want to go there? Elsa asked, her mind blazing with questions.**

 **"** **I want adventure in the great wide world," Belle said as she poured some tea for her guest. Elsa inspected the teapot and saw it was made of porcelain with purple rims. How did a bookkeeper be able to afford these?**

 **"** **I can get that," Elsa said looking back at her host, as she took small sips of the tea that warmed her greatly. "The same place has to be boring if that's all you see every day. I hate to be rude, but where did you get these cups."**

 **"** **I got them from my mother," Belle said, looking up at Elsa. "Are you warm now?"**

 **"** **Yes, thank you. I should get going then, and thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Moreau," Elsa said pulling the blanket off and headed for the door.**

 **Belle waved goodbye and said, "If you ever need to talk or want any books, you know where to find me."**

 **Elsa curtseyed towards her gracious host, as she headed back to her aunt and uncle's inn with a smile on her face, as she headed back feeling a little happier now that she had someone other than her family to talk to you.**

Author's Note: Sorry this took forever to put up, but I have to work on my other fanfictions and books.


End file.
